S'ouvrir aux Thermes
by Hortensea
Summary: Elle aimait cette loge fumante dans laquelle elle s'allongeait pour se détendre. Et puis, il y avait lui qui n'était jamais bien loin dans ces moments là.


**Note de l'Auteur:**

**Ce texte a été écris dans le cadre du projet Saint Valentin, du Fan Club de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout existant sur le forum HPF. Le but étant de mettre Hermione avec un personnage masculin de notre choix dans une situation amoureuse, que ce soit rose gimauve ou non.**

** Pour ma part, j'ai opté pour un Lucius/Hermione. Il s'avère qu'il y a plusieurs années, j'ai découvert sur une auteur (Morrigane) qui en écrivait de magnifiques dans une atmosphère sombre et riche. Et même si elle a disparu de la circulation depuis, j'espère son retour en les relisant, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'oeil :) Donc un énorme merci à Morrigane de m'avoir insufflé de l'intérêt pour ce couple original et donner l'envie d'écrire à leurs propos, même si cet humble OS n'égalera jamais les fresques romantico-tragiques où elle les expose.**

**La production s'ancre dans un univers alternatif.**

**Hermione y a vingt-cinq quand et fait carrière au Ministère de la Magie depuis cinq ans; son couple avec Ron n'a pas tenu à causes d'objectifs de vie divergeants, mais aussi d'éclats de caractères si caractéristiques à ces deux là. Ginny et Harry se sont séparés deux ans après la guerre; ils n'arrivaient pas pouvoir se consacrer du temps pour entretenir leurs couple, trop occupés à gérer pour l'un sa formation d'Auror et pour l'autre sa carrière de Quidditch. A noter que la mariage qu'entre le moment du récit et le flash-back, il est écoulé quatre ans.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**S'ouvrir aux Thermes  
**

Hermione réprima un soupir d'agacement teinté de rage. Comment osait-_il_ a convoquer comme si elle n'était qu'une subordonnée à sa botte, une esclave sous son joug ? Elle était d'autant plus frustrée qu'elle avait consenti à faire le déplacement, alors qu'elle s'était jurée plus tôt dans la journée de ne rien en faire en se remémorant leurs dernière mais surtout houleuse dispute où tant de cruautés avaient été proférées. Il n'était pas bon de céder aux caprices d'un homme, surtout un tel que _lui_ qui avait des instances si exigeantes et pressantes qu'_il_ en devenait aussi insupportable qu'un Lutin de Cornouailles.

Elle aurait bien besoin d'un bain afin de se calmer.

Elle arpenta d'un pas cadencé les couloirs du Ministère et parvînt à se glisser dans l'ascenseur principal avant que ce dernier ne ferme ses portes. On la salua prestement de gestes de têtes courtois. Tadeus Bowning, son successeur au Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, lui exposa ses ennuis: l'implantation dans le Loch Awe d'une colonie d'êtres de l'eau provenant d'Inde s'avérait être un fiasco financier en raison des dissonances climatiques auxquelles il fallait pallier pour le bon fonctionnement du projet. Elle n'eut pas le goût de rehausser la discussion, étant elle-même accaparée par des dysfonctionnements au sein de son propre Département, celui de la Justice Magique. Une épidémie de Dragoncelle s'était propagée au cours d'un procès et avait contaminé plus de la moitié des sorciers y siégeant – dont le Président de la Commission - , ces derniers étaient alités pour une durée indéterminée : le Magenmagot se retrouvait donc sans leader à sa tête pour structurer son organisation, et avec des affaires en cours qui s'accumulaient outrageusement sur leurs bureaux.

Un tintement plus tard et elle déambulait dans l'Atrium, balayant les allées de cheminées afin d'en trouver une qu'elle pourrait emprunter. Toutes étaient occupées, il fallait bien que les gens rentrent chez eux, auprès des leurs. Elle aperçu Ron au loin avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un flot de flammes vertes : sa fille aînée serait gâtée pour son anniversaire si elle en jugeait l'énorme ours en peluche qu'il arborait entre ses bras. Le petite Estellise avait cinq ans aujourd'hui, si elle ne s'abusait... Hermione soupçonna qu'une énorme célébration aurait lieu au Terrier, fête à laquelle elle ne serait pas conviée. Voilà quatre ans qu'elle était person non gratta là-bas, après tout.

Une famille, un foyer chaleureux... elle avait connu tout cela, certaines fois elle doutait d'en avoir de nouveau l'occasion un jour vu sa situation actuelle. Après la Guerre, elle n'était pas parvenue à rendre la mémoire à ses parents ; en suivant son coeur plutôt que sa raison, elle avait aussi perdu sa famille d'adoption sorcière. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas d'enfant... Elle laissa ses pérégrinations de côté et se glissa dans un âtre qui venait de se libérer, Hermione se saisit d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la jeta à même la pierre en prononçant le nom de sa destination : Yarn Cottage.

En un rien de temps, ses talons claquaient sur le parquet ciré de la bâtisse. Auparavant elle avait toujours abhorré les voyage via le réseau de cheminées pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle avait toujours eu les bronches fragiles ; la suie sur le visage ne l'incommodait pas, mais la cendre dans sa bouche et dans les poumons lui provoquait de monstrueuses nausées et quintes de toux. Mais depuis qu'elle venait ici, elle ne profitait que des douceurs de ce mode de transport, les Elfes s'assurant que le foyer soit impeccablement entretenu. De toute manière, quand bien même aurait-elle voulu transplaner qu'elle n'en aurait eu la possibilité : une barrière anti-transplannage s'étendait jusqu'au coffin de la propriété.

Elle avança avec assurance à travers la demeure dans laquelle elle avait ses entrées et ses marques depuis maintenant trois ans. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit s'allumer les chandeliers qui encadraient les couloirs, offrant ainsi de la lumière à son passage. Pas un bruit ne régnait dans la chaumière, l'endroit était apparemment déserté même par les serviteurs. Et _il_ ne semblait même pas encore arrivé. Quel toupet !

Elle se dirigea vers le petit escalier qui menait à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle franchit les premières marches, une douce émanation - qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pour si souvent la _lui_ subtiliser - chatouilla son odorat. _Il_ était passé par là, il y avait peu de temps. Un sillage séduisant embaumait mystérieusement le lieu, le même qui lui faisait perdre la tête dans les moments des plus communs aux plus calfeutrés. La note d'ambre la frappa de plein fouet pour la mettre en état de torpeur quelques instants, mais elle poursuivit tout de même sa route se laissant doucement bercer par les éclats musqués de la fragrance, et enfin comme pour l'achever et effacer sa mauvaise humeur : l'arôme de vanille se révéla en une douceur rare, chaleureuse et apaisante. Merlin, qu'elle pouvait aimer _son_ parfum.

Elle arriva dans la chambre et en apporta encore une fois l'éclairage d'un léger coup de baguette. Il n'y avait personne, seuls une paire de gants et une luxueuse cape étaient négligemment déposés sur un fauteuil. Étrange...

« Prissy ? » appela-t-elle en vain, sans que l'Elfe n'apparaisse. Elle devait sans doute être rentrée au Manoir où elle officiait le plus généralement et ne reviendrait que plus tard dans la soirée pour le souper.

Hermione se dirigea dans la salle de bain en entreprenant de dénouer sa tignasse récalcitrante qu'elle avait coiffée en un chignon le matin-même, par faute de temps. Elle constata que la divine effluve s'y répandait sereinement, et qu'un bain tant fumant que moussant - agrémenté de sels aromatiques - l'attendait bien sagement. Elle esquissa un sourire tendre: une petite attention valait milles grandes effusions. Elle se déshabilla sans plus de cérémonie pour aller se complaire à se relaxer dans la baignoire. Où qu'_il_ ait pu disparaître, _il_ ne devait pas être bien loin et finirait par se manifester, tôt ou tard. _Monsieur_ savait se faire attendre, mépriser ou haïr selon les situations, désirer puis pardonner et pas uniquement au sens du contentement le plus sexuel du terme. Son épiderme se contracta en un phénomène de chair de poule tandis que ses muscles se relaxèrent, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être : la température était parfaite. Une fois immergée dans l'eau, elle s'autorisa un peu de repos en fermant délicatement les paupières.

_Ni Harry, ni Ron n'étaient venus, comme elle l'avait pensé, alors qu'elle avait prié pour le contraire. Ils ne lui avaient pourtant rien promis à elle, mais elle avait espéré qu'ils le feraient pour l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour Ginny. Ginny, qui selon eux, se trompait et ne tarderait pas revenir à la réalité, surtout si ses proches ne la soutenaient pas. Ginny avait toujours eu cette force de caractère d'assumer ses choix, sans se détourner de ses objectifs ; ce tempérament de battante lui avait été inculquée au sein de sa fratrie dans laquelle elle avait du exister en tant que petite dernière au contact de frères qui prenaient décidément bien de la place. _

_« Les enfants ont des ailes, et ces ailes leurs servent toujours à s'envoler » lui avait dit un jour sa mère alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir pour Poudlard, le lendemain. D'oisillon autrefois chétif, Ginny avait commencé à déployer une fière et magnifique paire d'ailes pour s'élancer avec conviction vers un nouveau chemin. Mais, la plus jeune des enfants Weasley fut poussée hors du nid, sous prétexte que le ciel vers lequel elle souhaitait s'envoler était sombre, qu'elle mènerait son voyage seule en subissant toutes les embûches puisque cela deviendrait son quotidien. Ce ciel, c'était l'homme auquel elle avait consenti à dire « oui » quelques heures plus tôt, Drago Malefoy._

_Hermione n'avait pas compris, et de tous les hommes existants sur terre : elle n'aurait sûrement pas choisi Malefoy pour sa si chère amie, mais elle décida malgré tout de la soutenir supposant que Ginny n'aurait pas d'autres appuis. Hermione et Malefoy avaient appris à mettre du jus de citrouille dans leurs coupes d'hydromel en présence de l'autre afin qu'une paix sociale puisse régner. Si tant est qu'ils se toléraient sans trop de difficultés à présent, pour le bien et la joie de Ginny._

_« Ils s'y feront et accepteront, tu verras. Comme lorsque j'ai commencé ma carrière de professionnelle chez les Harpies. » avait décrété un jour Ginny en mentionnant les Weasley. Mais rien n'avait changé, et elle s'était retrouvée à se marier sans sa mère, son père et ses frères. Ginny n'avait rien reproché, toujours dans l'optique d'assumer ses choix et ne voulant entacher ce moment qui à défaut d'être parfait serait aussi merveilleux que possible. Mais même si elle n'en avait rien dit, ni versé aucune larmes: Hermione savait combien leurs absences avaient pesés sur le cœur de la jeune épouse._

_Elle déambulait dans le corridor du Manoir Malefoy à la recherche du cavalier qui l'avait accompagné à la célébration lorsqu'elle se figea en reconnaissant l'endroit en question. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la bâtisse depuis ce jour maudit. Elle ne bougeait plus aucun membre mais discerna que les battements de son cœur augmentaient dangereusement, le bourdonnement était si fort qu'elle n'entendait plus que cela. C'était ici. Elle réprima un frisson à ce souvenir alors que son pouls s'agitait davantage en des palpitations qui lui donnèrent presque le tournis. C'était ici même, juste à quelques plaques de marbres qu'elle avait été allongée hurlant de terreur et douleur sous les assauts des tortures de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se senti pâlir fortement alors que ses tremblements s'amplifièrent davantage devenant incontrôlables, les vertiges devinrent plus violents presque au point de lui donner la nausée. Le Doloris avait été insupportable. Alors qu'elle sentait des sueurs froides lui descendre de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos, sa respiration se fit plus complexe, saccadée comme si elle ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle. Le Curiatus, lui, horrible. Outre sa difficulté à respirer, sa cage thoracique commençait à lui faire désespérément mal, elle étouffait dans son corset. Le pire: être marqué comme du bétail à chair vive. Hermione passa une main gantée tremblante sur son avant-bras gauche qui était tout aussi couvert pour dissimuler le « Sang-de-Bourbe » qui lui avait été tailladé à même la peau, sa vision se brouillait peu à peu. Elle s'agitait seule, cherchant à se débattre alors qu'elle suffoquait sur place. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer ! Elle ne contrôlait plus rien ! Sa main remonta vers sa gorge sans que rien ne s'arranger, et ses tremblements n'en finissaient pas._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule, lui intimant de se calmer. A qui appartenait cette voix qu'elle semblait connaître? L'important n'était pas là, qu'on la libère ! Qu'elle puisse avoir de l'air, par pitié. Elle sentit que l'on dénouait de façon experte les lacets de sa toilette, sans que son état ne s'arrange cependant. Une paume chaude s'appuya sur son diaphragme lui ordonnant de se calmer, qu'elle devait chasser son affolement passager. Rien ne changea, au contraire son trouble demeura plus fort, elle ne pouvait plus bouger tant elle était paralysée. Deux mains lui couvrirent le visage, de son nez jusqu'à en dessous de son menton, créant une sorte de circuit fermé. La voix lui somma d'essayer de respirer lentement et profondément. Elle s'exécuta avec difficulté, cela semblait s'améliorer peu à peu mais pas suffisamment. _

_Elle sentit l'onde de chaleur du corps derrière elle se propager dans sa propre silhouette. Une fragrance captivante lui chatouilla les narines, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant dans cette odeur. Qu'était-ce comme exhalation ? De l'ambre, déjà. Du musc, ensuite, peut-être? De la vanille pour la touche finale, cela était une certitude. _

_Elle inspirait et expirait doucement mais intensément, toujours dans ces mains inconnues mais qu'elle pouvait qualifiée d'entretenues ne serait-ce que par leurs douceurs et propretés. Elle sentit une pression la dirigeant vers le sol afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à même le marbre. Elle se laissa guider et il demeurèrent ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peu près calmée. Ses pulsations cardiaques peinaient à reprendre leurs rythmes normales. Ambre. Ses tremblements lui crispaient de moins en moins les doigts bien qu'elle avait l'impression que ses mains étaient encore moites. Musc. Sa vision se débrouillait peu à peu, la boule dans sa gorge bien que désagréable ne lui donnait plus envie de vomir. Vanille._

_L'autre personne se détacha d'elle se sembla se relever s'enquerrant de son état. De son côté, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'endroit damné, l'endroit maudit où pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait perdu foi en l'humanité, en l'espoir. Elle se senti de nouveau défaillir ne pouvant détourner les yeux, elle se voyait presque inlassablement revivre cette scène passée, l'un de ses pire souvenir. _

_Ses paupières écarquillées dont les yeux devaient être injectés de sang par la peur indicible qu'elle éprouvait alors se retrouvèrent par bonheur arrachées de la scène de sa terreur. _

_Ambre. Musc. Vanille. _

_Elle vit l'endroit s'éloigner de plus en plus, comme si elle flottait au dessus du sol. Une porte fut traversée, et le marbre omniprésent disparu au profit d'une atmosphère plus douce grâce aux tapisseries murales et aux tapis trônant sur le sol._

_Ambre. Musc. Vanille._

_On la déposa devant un canapé, et elle ne pu s'empêcher – encore tremblante – de trébucher et de se heurter au buste de son "sauveur". Son esprit ne semblait plus fonctionner comme à l'accoutumée, comme si la précédente péripétie l'avait déconnectée de la réalité, comme si elle n'était plus elle-même. Et il y avait cette fragrance. Son salut. Sans crier gare ni saisir l'importance du geste, elle se serra davantage contre cette silhouette ferme, se jetant à corps perdu dans les bras de son aide salvatrice. Elle s'enivra de son parfum. Elle voulait se noyer dans cette odeur, s'en asphyxiée comme pour chasser sa peur. _

_Ivre de cette effluve, de ce vacillement dont elle avait été victime, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle venait de voler la bouche d'un homme pour qui elle éprouvait une si haute aversion. Elle ne réalisa même pas, que cet homme - qui avait pourtant un mépris incommensurable à son encontre - lui répondait en une éteinte dévorante, passionnée, écorchée mais libératrice._

_Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois le péché de chair bel et bien consommé, qu'elle intégra à quel point elle s'était compromise avec Lucius Malefoy. Et pire: combien cela lui avait plu.  
_

« Tu es enfin là... Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ? s'impatienta-t-il, sans doute sur le pas de la porte.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et bien que sa vision n'était pas encore très claire, elle pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette si caractéristique toute vêtue de noir avec lui semblait-il quelques touches de coquetteries violettes. Ses cheveux clairs et disciplinés étaient détachés aujourd'hui, tant mieux.

\- Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, qui plus est que tu avais déserté l'intérieur du Cottage quand je suis arrivée, répondit-elle acerbe afin de montrer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié de ce qui s'était produit la veille.

\- Que pouvais-je faire? Lassé de patienter après avoir fait couler le bain, je suis allé marcher. Où étais-tu?

\- Au bureau, lacha-t-elle sans trop s'étendre. Le Grand Duc m'y a délivré ta missive, le ton de ta requête était un peu trop impérial à mon goût d'ailleurs, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle s'extirpa de la loge dans laquelle elle avait reposé elle ne savait durant combien de temps. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'une allure décidée à l'attitude presque féline. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lancer un sort de séchage, aussi l'eau la recouvrait glissait de son corps vers le sol, lui observait cette étrange parade comme subjugué. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle leva la tête afin de croiser ses yeux - il était bien plus grand qu'elle - , Hermione finit par planter son regard chocolat dans les iris d'acier de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle lui attrapa le menton d'un geste ferme qui eu pour effet de le surprendre et articula très clairement :

\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, ne l'oublie jamais. Et ne me parle plus jamais comme hier soir, je n'aurai plus la contenance dont j'ai fais preuve à ce moment là. »

Seul un rire amusé lui répondit, elle fronça les sourcils comme vexée qu'il n'éprouve pas plus de crainte... elle pourrait le blesser, le frapper, peut-être même le quitter; l'envie de lui avait d'ailleurs pas manquée il y avait vingt-quatre heure de cela. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait méprisant pour le commun mais qu'elle connaissait à présent tellement bien qu'elle pouvait en voir et savourer les nuances. Un air moqueur mais tendre était affiché sur cette bouche si dédaigneuse qui pouvait proférer tant de morgues en public, tant méchancetés durant leurs disputes, mais surtout tant de douceurs dans leurs intimités. Il prit soin de libérer son menton en déposant un baiser à l'intérieur du poignet de la jeune femme.

« A quoi songeais-tu à-dedans ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant la baignoire d'un signe de tête.

Lui dire qu'elle repensait à la manière dont leurs relation avait commencé lui donnerait du pouvoir sur elle, il en était hors de question. Il lui arguerait même d'un sourire satisfait voire même ravi qu'elle faisait preuve d'une niaiserie sentimentale qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

\- Que lorsque l'on est blessé par une flèche empoisonnée, l'important est d'abord de la retirer. Il ne faut surtout pas s'interroger d'où elle vient, qui l'a tirée, et encore moins de quel poison il s'agit parce que cela lui laisse le temps de se propager.

\- Effectivement, approuva-t-il ne semblant y voir aucune référence alors que cela aurait du être le cas. C'est du bon sens.

C'était surtout une sage citation moldue, du Dalaï Lama, en fait, mais qu'importe puisqu'il ne devait pas connaître de toute manière. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour faire le parallèle sur la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise avec lui et dans laquelle elle se complaisait depuis lors.

Vivre avec Lucius n'était pas re repos de part leurs grandes différences: ils batailleient avec passion autant qu'ils s'aimaient avec prospérité. Au commencement de leurs relations - qui n'était alors que purement sexuelle - l'ambiguïté était déjà présente: tantôt transportés de plaisir puis bouleversés de honte et de dégoût par ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était incompréhensible, cela l'était toujours un en sens: l'extase succède à la rage, l'enfer au paradis. Il pouvait être si satisfaisant en actes, et parrfois si déplaisant en paroles... Sur son conseil, Hermione avait cessé 'essayer de rationnaliser pour imiter son amant et accepter les choses comme elle venait, toute aussi choquante et pleine de contradiction que pouvait être la situation.

De manière plus pointue, ce qu'elle avait déclaré était le reflet sur psyché de leurs disputes de la veille. Suite à la visite du Médicomage, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se quereller s'accusant chacun d'être responsable de leurs difficultés à concevoir un enfant... lui de part son âge, elle de part le rythme de vie - sa maudite carrière, avait-il hurlé - qu'elle menait. En fin de compte, s'attarder et se focaliser sur le problème ne faisait que l'accentuer, pire cela les gangrainait.

Son pessimisme était sûr que tout irait mieux actuellement dans sa vie, si lors de ce premier contact physique elle avait fuit le plus loin possible plutôt que de se jeter à corps perdu dans ses bras. Mais son optimisme, lui, lui insufflait qu'elle n'aurait pas connu une telle joie que d'aimer un homme si fort - en dépit de ses nombreux travers - et d'en être tant chéri en retour - malgré tous ses propres défauts - . En dehors des difficultés passés, actuelles et à venir: elle était heureuse dans l'ensemble, elle n'avait qu'à profiter du moment présent.

\- Et toi, à quoi penses-tu, Lucius ? hasarda-t-elle alors que ses mains effleuraient ses courbes nues. Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement et elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était animé de cette même envie qu'elle ressentait actuellement et qui lui nouait les entrailles. Cela tient du bon sens, évidemment, apprécia-t-elle avant d'offrir son cou à son époux. »

* * *

**Note de fin:**

**J'ose espéré que votre lecture fut agréable et surtout que vous n'avez pas été trop "choqués" de la manière dont j'ai amené les choses.**

**Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, mais Hermione souffre d'une crise d'angoisse au moment où elle se retrouve confrontée à son horrible souvenir. La torture qu'elle a subi lui a insufflée une peur incommensurable dont elle n'est jamais parvenue à se soigner. Elle n'était pas revenue au Manoir Malefoy depuis, et s'y trouvait ce jour-là pour la mariage de Ginny. Lucius passait juste par là pendant sa crise en fait.**

**Hermione abhorre le Manoir Malefoy, Yarn Cottage est le cadeau de noce qu'elle a reçu de Lucius lors de leurs unions. Ils y résident donc, bien qu'il passe la plupart de ses journées au Manoir à administrer les affaires familiales avec Drago.**

**Pour le parfum qui est mentionné, sa composition est identique à l'O2 de Jean-Paul Gauthier (que je vous conseille fortement de sentir). Initialement, c'était un parfum exclusivement masculin, mais il est devenu unisexe. Il sent terriblement bon mais sans être entêtant, j'en suis tombée amoureuse dés les premières notes. Je voulais un parfum simple mais percutant pour Lucius, qui a tout de même une certaine prestance naturel.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser de la reviews, cela me fera plaisir et ne vous prendra que quelques minutes de votre temps.**


End file.
